


dear Zoe Murphy

by katiecarothers



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen References, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy Friendship, Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiecarothers/pseuds/katiecarothers
Summary: Years after Evan Hansen is forced to tell the Murphy’s the truth about his friendship with late son/brother, Connor, Evan begins to write a new series of letters. Eventually, he will run into Zoe Murphy at Connor’s “favorite” apple orchard, but refrains from speaking of the letters he has constructed for her.





	dear Zoe Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> If you’re reading this, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this, I randomly got the idea a few minutes ago so it may not be the best chapter (or book in general- I don’t normally prefer fan-fictions?) but I wanted to give a DEH Fic a try (because shipping McNamayer is a little excessive and it’s time for a change haha!) I do hope you enjoy this book, and if you have any suggestions or ways to improve this book, feel free to comment? A little constructive criticism isn’t an issue to me. Thank you! <3

”Evan, do you really plan on telling her all of this?” Jared asked.

”Most definitely not.” I stated as I continued to type.

“Then why bother with it? It’s been months since the Connor project ended. I’m sure Zoe is moving on with her life, you should too.” Jared said.

”Jared, I wish you moved on with your life. Yes, it may be pointless in your eyes, but I regret not telling the Murphy family the truth.” I said.

”Then why not write to the ENTIRE Murphy family?” Jared asked.

”Jared, please leave. I don’t understand what you’re doing at my apartment.” I replied.

”Evan, you invited me because you didn’t know how to load Mircrosoft Word.” Jared said.

He was correct. Here I am, a Senior in college, the same Evan Hansen, yet a very different Evan Hansen. The same Evan Hansen who knows very little about computers, but entirely, a different Evan Hansen.

”What does it even say?” Jared asked.

I sighed before angling the laptop at a angle he could read from. In the most annoying voice Jared could think of, he began to read my writings aloud.

> _Dear Zoe Murphy,_
> 
> _It has been years since Connor’s passing and even more years since we have last spoke. I don’t think you will ever see this, but I want to apologize. I wish I could apologize to you, your family, and most importantly to Connor. Truth be told, I miss you. I’m sure you’ve moved on with your life and I promise that I have too, but this isn’t something I can easily let go of- I’m sorry._

”Hey, do you remember that time you wrote something else that sounded kinda lovey like this?” Jared interrupted in the midst of his readings.

”No. When?” I asked.

”You don’t remember? How about that time you sang a song to Zoe Murphy, attempting to act like her brother, but you screwed up and said that it looked really pretty when she put indigo streaks in her hair. Oh, and you would watch her dance and-“ 

“Okay, Jared. I get it. Are you going to continue reading or can you be like Satan and get thee hence?” I asked.

“Hm. Keep reading.” Jared said, before taking my laptop into his lap.

> _There is so much that I wish I could tell you. There are so many little things I never got to say. Yes, the original point in doing this was to get close to you. Ultimately, I never meant to hurt your family, which is why I kept this going on for so long. You probably never accept anyone you don’t know on Instagram anymore because you think they’ll Catfish you like the weird kid named Evan did with your dead brother. I just wish you knew it was more than that. I wish I could tell you._

”If I could tell her! That’s what it was called!” Jared said, interrupting again.

”Jared, please leave.” I said.

”And why would I do that? I’m the insanely cool Jared Kleinman, I can stay if I want.” He replied, putting on stupid looking sunglasses as he pretended to be cool.

”Because this is my apartment.” I said before taking my laptop and pushing him outside of my apartment, making sure to lock the dead bolt behind me. I sat down on the couch and sighed as I pulled the laptop into my lap.

> _I still think you’re awesome. I know that sounds pretty lame now, but it’s true. I still think those indigo streaks were in fact, very pretty, if not beautiful. I wonder if you still scribble stats on the cuffs of your jeans. I wonder if you ever take those little magazine quizzes anymore. I wonder if there was anything you wish you could tell me._

”I hope you’re not writing anything kinky.” Jared called out through the door.

I rolled my eyes before continuing to close the letter. There was no point in signing it from me. After all, Evan Hansen was the last name Zoe Murphy would wish to hear nowadays. Instead, I scribbled the last two words and closed the Microsoft Word document on my laptop.

_Sincerely, me._


End file.
